


Indiana Neric and the Quest for the Barbecue Chicken Tenders

by DARWIN51



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Parody, Spoof, don't take me seriously, its a comedy thing, some weird shit i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DARWIN51/pseuds/DARWIN51
Summary: While visiting a Del Taco with Nell, a tornado strikes, and Indiana Beale must go to extreme measures to save his love and his chicken tenders. Crackfic. It was a dream I had. Don't take me seriously.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2012 (in my sleep), so any timeline discrepancies are not my problem. I do not own NCIS LA or the characters or any brand names or trademarks mentioned in this literal mess.

Indiana Beale and Nell Jones were in line at Del Taco, waiting for their Grilled Chicken Taco and Macho Nachos (they had coupons because they were members of the Del Taco Raving Fan e-Club). They were about 70 miles North of Sonora, Texas, so basically in the middle of freaking nowhere.

They were just about to get their food when Indiana Beale stopped, sniffed the air, and peeking dramatically over his sunglasses, said “My Indy senses are tingling” 

Suddenly there were loud screams coming from outside. Everyone in Del Taco ran outside to see a crowd of people running from a tornado that was sucking up houses. As the tornado neared them, they joined the crowd. “Run awaaayy! Run awaaayy!” the crowd was shouting as some of them started getting sucked up by the tornado. Indiana Beale grabbed Nell’s hand and pulled her in the other direction. They ran away from the crowd as the rest of the people got sucked up. 

When they were out of danger of the tornado, Indiana Beale saw another tornado off to his right. In the middle of it was a flying pancake-shaped piece of land with a Mc Donalds on it, and it was hurtling straight at them.

“By Golly!” Indiana Beale exclaimed, but his though bubble said "Oh Shit!". He took Nell’s hand and ran towards the edge of a canyon about a mile deep. “Just trust me!” Indiana Beale shouted, and Nell followed without question, because what else was she going to do? Together they jumped and were free-falling over the edge of the cliff. They landed with a splash in a pond about 100 feet down. The small pond was on a ledge overlooking the huge and perilous drop just beyond it. 

“Oh Indiana Beale, you saved me!” Nell cried, hugging him tightly. There was a cut on his shoulder from a flying piece of something. Nell was touching it gently and saying “Oh, you poor thing” and “It’s so precise” admiring the straightness of his wound, which really was an odd comment to make. 

But Indiana Beale was just staring up at the edge of the cliff they had just jumped from, licking his lips and saying “I bet that McDonalds has barbecue chicken tenders..”  
He swam to the shore, put his hands on his hips, and looking up the cliff he said “We have to go back!”

They climbed back up the cliff to find the Mc Donalds crashed on its side. “Hurry now! While they’re still warm!” They ran to the Mc Donalds and climbed through the window. They were standing on the wall with the floor to their left and the ceiling on their right. 

Indiana Beale made a daring dash across the restaurant, jumping over fallen chairs and people, using his whip to swing from a light fixture on the wall above him. When he finally made it to the kitchen, he grabbed the shirt of a severely injured employee and shook him.

“Wake up, you! Tell me where your barbecue chicken tenders are!” Indiana Beale demanded.

“Neverrr” said the employee with his last breath.

Indiana Beale dropped to his knees and cried “NOOOOOOOOOOOO!”


End file.
